A Chance Encounter with Mirrors
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: Mirrors. Many say that they are one of the most useful things made. Superstition claims that if break a mirror, you are cursed with bad luck. However, some say there are things beyond the surface, beyond the looking Glass. But they are mere simple ramblings, unreal statements. Right?


**(Welp. New story, not much else to say. Time to start.**

**What are you still doing here? Go read now.)**

* * *

Sunlight gleamed, the green leaves on the trees swaying in a light breeze. The grass and bushes swayed too, the stream nearby gently flowing by. Water splashing slightly as the rocks and ground under the water move ever so slightly. The path next to the stream a simple one, with some blades of grass growing on it. Leaves blown down there move with the wind, ever so slightly spinning.

Truly a day like this would be one many would say was a good time to be at, maybe even consider going out for an outing, if not for a few reasons. One would be that the new generation never appreciates the times when staying outside would be useful, instead of lying and going on other activities.

Another would be the fact this particular area was not really open to the public, with it being on an island offshore, not to mention, it was privately owned by an academy, one only accessible by those who can qualify.

**_"GRRAHGH!"_**

And the last would be the fact a large black, demonic bear was occupied there, occasionally roaring at any animal passing by, giving itself the berth it wanted. It's face with red eyes that can make even the most stoic, brave and stupid person piss themselves.

Behind it, another followed, scratching the ground underneath it, the claws it carried sharpened to the point.

As both walked through the bushes, the one in the front stopped, looking up. The hell bear behind it bellowed, bemoaning on why they had stopped. The one in front growled, showing its annoyance at the supposed question.

While the one behind turned around to look, the other in the (former) front went to the left, as if it was seeing, smelling, hearing, or tasting something there. While walking though, it saw something fly by, and by looking where it went, the bear concluded that it most likely would meet the one who stayed behind.

Shaking it's head, the bear walked ahead, intent on finding out why, or what, was attractive to it.

However, as it got closer, it suddenly stopped. Fear began to flow into it, the feeling of hopelessness quickly devouring the past bravado and curiosity. However, it did not why, for the fact the nothing was around was more alerting.

Quickly rushing towards a nearby lake, the bear looked around, smelling around to find out what made it so afraid. However, nothing was being picked up, only the feeling persisted, the more it flowed, the more it felt crushing.

Stopping by the surface, the bear looked around more, however, again, nothing was there. The fear it felt greatly increasing. Spinning in a circle to find out what was causing it distress, the bear looked around more, but it was futile again, as the only thing it was feeling, fear, started to get bigger, and bigger.

Eventually, fear itself seemed to finally break it, as the bear finally started to roar, hoping that whatever it was would get intimidated, finally afraid enough to finally leave it alone.

However, it only increased more, fear, hopelessness, nothing else was left.

As it spashes around the water, on the other side, two people were watching it.

One was a female, with bright red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and Greco-Roman armour, with them being golden, and with boots similar in design and color, and the other was a male, with blonde, slightly shaggy hair, blue eyes, a hoodie under some white armor, jeans and sneakers.

What was odd, however, was that the male had a white and gold shied with two arcs on the front and a simple sword, and the female had a round golden shield and a musket.

As the bear continued to splash around, the guy said, "Phyrra, why is that Grimm playing in the water?"

The girl, Phyrra, replied, "I… do not know, Jaune. But it appears that its in distress."

"A Grimm. In distress? Wouldn't that be, I dunno, a contradiction?" Jaune gave a quizzical look at Phyrra.

"Why yes," Phyrra replied, "But that doesn't explain its behavior."

Shrugging, Jaune went back at watching the Grimm, still splashing. However, it suddenly stopped.

"Huh. Maybe something was bothering it?" Jaune gave, "I mean, it looks fine now."

"Hmm, you may be right Jaune. Come on, we should look for the relic," Phyrra started walking away.

"Huh? Oh! Wait up!" Quickly picking up his sword, Jaune rushed back to Phyrra's side, talking about something.

However, back with the Grimm, as it slowly started to walk away to the land, it didn't acknowledge the humans, as it simply felt safe by that point.

However, right as it stepped foot on dry land, a large sharp claw emerged, stabbing itself into the body of the Grimm, most likely killing it. As it dragged the body back, it suddenly went down, the body following.

However, as it started to drag it down, the water itself never even got disturbed, almost staying still.

No, as the body of the Grimm was finally down, it was not in the water.

_It was in the reflection._

As the body was dragged away, several birds went down, pecking at the ground, as if nothing happened.

The area was peaceful once more.

* * *

_In the Reflection…_

As the body was finally there, the culprit clicked, looking around for any that might steal it's meal away, all the while the back legs were stabbed into the ground.

Finding nothing, the creature started eating it's prey, enjoying the food.

However, as the ignorant creature ate away, glowing yellow eyes gleamed, the owner of the eyes growling.

Suddenly rushing forward, the creature that was eating had no idea.


End file.
